Katty Griffin Ep 2 Anna's Encounter of the Virtual
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Second episode in my main series, Anna hits the Lyoko scene, rated T for character death in first chapter. I need S1 style attacks, please review with them.
1. Chapter 1

**This Episode's full title is Anna's Encounter of the Virtual Kind, but it wouldn't all fit.**

**I own Code Lyoko, but not any of the Ocs...scratch, reverse that, and welcome to, the Twilight Zone -twilight zone theme song plays in the backround-**

* * *

POV: Anna Rose

I stood in the scorched ruins of what might have once been a school. There were dead bodies strewn across the ground. As I was standing there the smoke that lingered in the air and on the ground gathered in the middle of the clearing I was in to form some sort of ghost. It looked sort of like a shadow blob with a vaguely familiar symbol on its forehead. It had me scared to death, my legs turned to jelly and it was like my feet were cemented to the ground. Supposedly out of nowhere, Katty appeared next to me, she looked ready to fight the shadow beast but scared at the same time. "Katty what's going on, what is that thing?"

But my breath was wasted seeing as my voice came out only as a distant echo. It seemed that I was completely invisible to this world, for neither of them had taken the slightest notice of me, I could only watch.

I saw Katty mouth something to the creature(either there was no noise to be heard or my ears were broken) looking more angry than anything. The ghost didn't have a mouth, but based on Katty's reaction it must have said something pretty aggravating. She suddenly ambushed the ghost with energy beams (wait, what?).

Unfortunately that monster had the advantage, quickly fighting my friend off and throwing her against a wall. However, Katty never gives up that easily. She got back up and punched at it blindly, no dice, she missed entirely. The ghost stood over her and shot a sort of smoke beam which engulfed her entire body, when the smoke cleared up nothing but dust was left of my best friend.

I gave a practically inaudibly shriek of terror at what I had just seen. The vile beast looked at the dust heap that was once my best friend, satisfied with it's work. Then it slowly lifted its head and looked me straight in the eyes. It raised its merciless, razor sharp claws, and lunged at me.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I'm actually really proud of this chapter, it's kinda short but...**

**GIR: I'm gonna sing the review song now. review, review, review, REVIEW, review, review, REVI**

**Affa: SHUT UP GIR!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues, I own Anna, not MoonScoop, take that, I own her, not you, ME. Oh, I don't own Code Lyoko...I'm sad now. **

* * *

"**AHHHHH!"**

I sat straight up. Oh, just a dream, a dream that left me sweaty, lightheaded, and scared for my life. It was weird, though I've had a history of nightmares they've never been so off the norm, and they never felt so...so real before. "Katty?" I whispered.

Katty would probably know something, she was usually good with this sort of thing.

But there was no answer from her side of the room, none of her usual gentle snoring either. I checked her bed but instead of Katty I found a note. It read:

Anna,

Gone Explorin'

Cover for me if Ed comes, I should be back by midnight.

-KG

I looked at my alarm clock, 1 a.m., wow, Katty, wow. I put the note back on her bed and lay down. Just as I was almost asleep I saw the window open and Katty sneak in and collapse on her bed. I chose to roll over and close my eyes, I could wait for an explanation until morning.

* * *

**Well this was a shorty, I have the next bunch of chapters but I have to type them up. Review and don't forget, S1 STYLE ATTACKS NEEDED PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I wrote this...lucky me, -insert disclaimer- Bye.**

* * *

The next morning in the cafeteria I told Katty about my dream. I knew not to ask about her about her exploration(though I sure was curious), it was one of her private hobbies, she'd tell me about it if she wanted to.

"So let me get this straight," said Katty.

"you saw me with these weird energy beams, fighting a smokey ghost monster with a weird marking on its head, and it killed me and you were next. Do I have that right?"

"Yeah, I know it must sound completely insane." I took a big bite of a bagel.

"No, not really, in fact it sounds like... The weird marking, draw it, uh...here."

She handed my a pencil and a sticky note and I drew the symbol -draws eye of Xana-.

Katty's eyes widened in shock for a second but then she composed herself.

"You know something Katty, I can tell by your face."

"Um, yes," she replied.

"I just might know why you had that dream(or at least what it was about)."

"Really, why?"

"Oh, um..." she looked around.

"I can't tell you here...Listen, here's what were going to do. You're going to go to our dorm and finish as much homework as you can, we're going to need some free time. I'm going to the library, I've got some work to do. At 12:30 we're gonna meet back her for lunch and we'll go somewhere to talk, got it."

Without waiting for an answer she got up and left. Well that was a bit bossy, but Katty seemed distracted, like something was bothering her. I decided to just do what she said.

* * *

**blah blah blah, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I typed this chapter up at the library so the formating is messed up, sorry. I don't own the amazing show of awsomeness that this story is based on. :(**

* * *

Pov: KG

Geez, I haven't even been a Lyoko warrior for 24 hours and I've already stressed my brains out. First there's the stress of simply being a warrior and knowing you have to save the world which, to quote Ulrich puts me "Way over my head." Then Anna has a dream of me getting killed by what I'm pretty sure was Xana (because that's always good). Plus now I had to somehow establish a computer connection with a CARTOON UNIVERSE! It just wasn't  
fair!  
I sat down in the corner of the library, took out my laptop, and started to attempt to make the connection between me and the CL universe. I let two parts of my mind work together, the part that had creative ideas and knew what button to press once and a while, and the part that Aelita gave me, the one that knew how to work with all this techy mumbo jumbo.  
So, how to get in? I could try hacking Moon Scoop…no, that wouldn't get me anywhere except maybe prison. I could do a search, but all that would come up is Fanfiction and other fake stuff. Hmmm…maybe I should look at this from a Lyoko point of view. So if the Internet = the Digital Sea, and the Digital Sea in our worlds are connected then logically the Internet should be connected too, right? If Lyoko has access to the Internet then I should be able to connect, right? Wait *headdesk* I could just connect my laptop to the Supercomputer in my world and have Jeremie set up a private link between our two laptops via the Supercomputer!

* * *

**Short isn't it, that's why I submitted the chapters together.**

**Anyways please review.  
**


End file.
